Defying Gravity
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Set 5 years after Sonic Underground. A fateful message after a five year seperation would bring them together the true romance that had been buried beneath what was upon it's rough surface. SoniaXBartleby
1. Chapter 1

The tide had passed and the world still was reeling under the iron fist of Robotnik. The Overlander Warlord Dictator seemed bent on destroying and repressing the smaller animals of Mobius. This world was so different from the one that seemed to run parallel to it. A world where Mobians lived in a relative state of peace with each other, and with the Overlanders. 

Yet, such ideas like peace, justice, and freedom are but legends that old nursemaids tell their children to lull them to sleep. Stories about the old Kings, and a time when fairy tales did come true. A land where every girl could be a princess, and every boy a brave hero. Stories about a time when good always triumphed over evil, and everyone became friends at the end.

Sadly, reality would wake them up as the alarms rang out over the city announcing the beginning of another work day, as slaves to the machine.

Serve without question, work diligently without complaint.

The eye of Robotnik is watching.

********************

So it was, for every Mobian. Even those born of high rank, they had their own part to play in the grand orchestration of madness composed by a creature that was more machine than flesh. Although, the flesh did account for a large portion of the creatures overall mass.

It was a particular mink, that took refuge in a long forgotten island in what could be known as the former South Pacific who, upon hearing word that his fiancée was still alive, decided to try and arrange for a rendezvous. He sent a coded message along with the coordinates of his island refuge via the old Mobian telegraph lines. The signal was so dim, and so obscure that he was sure the high tech firewalls would not detect it, never mind pay attention to it. He hid it behind coding for an advertising banner. In the hopes that the bots monitoring the internet would disregard it and allow the real message to slip through. That was the plan.

However, if that plan failed, he also had another way of protecting himself. He was living not just on a single island but a group of islands, that were scattered about. He would take an old biplane that had been rigged with pontoons and hop from island to island always staying long enough to refuel, rest, and check his mail but not too long to ever be noticed. This was how he lived, and he liked it. 

The days seemed to grow longer... Much slower to a point where she believed time barely went ahead anymore... Skies seemed to be getting blacker with each new day, and the toxic foul chemicals in the air bellowing from Robotropolis seemed to grow thicker in that dark air... More citizen seemed to be found out then captured then suffered a fate where they were turned into slaved machines working to spread the horrors of Robotnik!

Nowadays she barely had time to really work on anything, but on plans of sabotage upon anything of Robotnik's that her and the only people she had anymore could get a hold of. Her once lovely groomed hair was hardly kept being a total mess over her head and face. Beautiful usually brightly gleaming eyes were now a dull almost gray blue with heavy dark circles underneath them. She lacked sleep! What she wouldn't do for a good nights rest! But she had to do what she could to fight off the tyranny of the cynical overlord Robotnik! She was the brains of most of their plans. Without her, those plans would uproar in turmoil!

A dark pink quilled head fell upon the table where she had been sitting at where she had been working on some of her newest plans, which were upon this computer she had recently acquired from Cyrus. It was the latest thing and could also ward of any hacking by the dreaded overlander! Hedgehog ears flattened against her the top of her head while eyelids were slowly drifting off over her eyes... _No... I mustn't fall asleep... I have work to do..._ She thought tiredly, though her body wouldn't listen to her pleas to stay up...

Right about the time she had been drifting over to dreamland had her speedy blue brother interrupt that. His form rushing into the room - halting right before her. A small grumble could be heard underneath her breath when her eyes noticed the skid marks left by his shoes. "What do you want Sonic? I'm busy!" She snapped at him in drowsy frustration while a gloved hand a rose to brush some messy quills from out of her face.

He opened his mouth to make a comment about her looks when he quickly shut his lips. Sonia was already a pain when she had little sleep, no point in angering her while she was in this state! Plus he was tired as well. "Oh yeah!" Said the hero in sudden remembrance of what was in his hands. He reached forward to hand her what looked to be a telegram. "This came in for you. I was told to bring this to you ASAP!" A tiring smirk formed on his lips. "Though we knew that that wasn't going to be a problem..." Sonic remarked with a cocky huff heaved from his chest.

Turquoise eyes simply rolled in unamusement before she snatched the gram from her brother's grasp. A gasp falling from her lips in realizing who this was from...! Tears started to spill down her pale complex cheeks as her body started to shake. It was... "Bartleby..." Her voice was so breathless and quiet as this faint smile graced her make up less lips... Maybe this was her chance to take a small break... Maybe she could use this time to replenish herself then come back to bring better tactics against that overly overweighed overland dictator!

The blue spined hedgehog male was about to question what was going on, but he was cut off by his sister's voice. "Sonic, I'm going to be leaving. So listen up to what I have to tell you - this is important for when I'm gone, okay?"

An eyebrow was arched before he said in question: "All right...?"

The aircraft landed in the turquoise water, as he cut the engine and let it coast until the pontoons quietly beached onto the sandbar. The air was clear here, and the cliffs provided the small inlet with a certain amount of cover from the main ocean.

Bartleby climbed out of the plane and onto the top of the pontoon, before jumping into the clear water and swimming to the beach. He wrung out his shirt, and then made the trek up the sand dunes, into the dense jungle following a small winding path that led to several buildings made out of bamboo and raised upon platforms off the jungle floor. He started a crude generator and soon the old light bulbs glowed to life, and before him a very old computer hummed and whirred as an old e-mail program stirred to life. Green text crossed the sun bleached screen, glowing under the haze of steamy condensation. Bartleby rubbed the screen and double checked.

To his delight, she got the message.

Yet, there was also a certain tinge of fear as well.

He would meet her, but he would first have to make sure she was alone. He could not be too careful these days. Even with his former fiancée. 

Sonia had been in a hurrying mess since she had gotten this message. She was rushing all over the place! Her hands grabbing the necessities for what she had to put in the bag she was packing for her trip. If she wasn't packing her things, then she was primping herself. It was a long shot, but she had to look her best for the man she held feelings for... The last thing she wanted him to see was a tired old bag of bones...!

Before she had jumped to getting ready, she made sure to have a long talk with her two fraternal twin brothers. The hedgehog female wanted to make sure that they had everything together here in their home. She defiantly made sure to send any plans to Trevor and Cyrus. It wasn't that she didn't trust her brothers, it was just that they weren't as intellect as she was. The people she trusted her plans to did which meant they'd be able to fall after them while placing in their own input.

Once she had finally gotten herself in the best of looks she could, she threw her bag over her shoulder before bidding her brothers farewell with kisses to their foreheads and cheeks. And with a wave, she jumped upon her brightly colored motorcycle driving it out to Cyrus' quarters. He'd have a plane ready for her to fly out to her beloved Bartleby...

_I can't wait to see you..._ Was her inner most thought along the speedy journey. It was actually relaxing ride upon her single personed transportation. The cool breeze did wonders for face and hair. Except for the wind being the only noise, the silence was refreshing to hear... But she shook her head. She didn't want to get too comfortable! The last thing she need was to be wide awake driving then passed out in a crash upon the ground! Oh ho, no siree was she going to let that happen! Though she had to admit that the drive was nice all the same. The trip only taking thirty to forty-five minutes. Her doing her best to keep a look out for any trouble that dared to follow her along the way. To her luck, there was nothing but 'smooth sailing' the entire way. And after parking her vehicle inside did she not hesitate to see Cyrus off then grab her plane outward to her main voyage.

_"Just be yourself... calm down. Let her talk. Don't be too excited. Let her talk... let her breathe. Give her time."_ He thought to himself. A certain fear settled into his gut as the plane rocked with the waves. He threw a camouflaged net over the plane, as he abandoned it to climb up into the rocks and keep a look out.

He hoped that he would see her again. It was strange, but he was afraid that she did not really care for him anymore. At least, not as she did before. Their engagement was an arranged thing, which was done by her adopted family with his own. He accepted it, although he never really appreciated her. If anything, he resented her free spirit. It was that resentment that led him to make the dumbest mistakes of his life.

The girl had all the right in the world to blow his brains out for his stupidity. Yet, when the opportunity arose, she saved his life. He remembered that farewell, and he knew, one day he swore he would return to her. He would be the hero she deserved.

He kept his eyes to the sky, his ears ready and able to hear for the familiar sound of an aircraft.

A ragged tired breath was what pursuer past her lips. It was a loooong trip to get where she was heading for, but it was worth to her as far as she was concerned. Nothing meant more to her then to finally make it her to see her ex-fiancée! Well, Mobius and her people mattered, as well as her family and over throwing Robotnik, but at this very moment... It was all about finding the mink that held her heart in the palm of his caring furred hands... Oh dear, how she worried of how her looks were doing! Between her horrid schedule and the blasted air, all the primping she put into them was probably a waste at this point! She hoped with another sigh that he would take her as she was without her magic working upon said looks...

Sonia felt a mixture of many awkward yearning emotions churn in the pit of her stomach as she drove her plane farther down towards the vast ocean area in the meeting area as shown on the directions she had. What made him decided to just invite her out of the blue? Not that she minded, but she some times wondered if he really cared about her after their past when she found out who herself truly was... But he did show a different much more caring braver side the last time she saw him... Maybe he has changed for the better...

Sonia had hoped, her hand turning off the ignition as she started lowering the what was now hovering plane into the vast waters below. Large waves of water pooled from underneath the transportations' sides. Eyes as blue, if not bluer, than the ocean light up in spotting the person she was anxious to see as the plane was pulling closer to the shores lines. The trembled as she wanted to spill tears.

Bartleby heard the airplane's engine long before he saw the small glimmer in the azure sky. He crouched low among the dense foliage not totally sure that it was her. He had held onto the small fragment of hope that she was alive, and that perhaps sometimes, she thought about him. Yet, he knew things would never be as they were. They had both been tainted by the demonic aura of Robotnik. The darkness seemed to eat away the fragments of innocence as a cancer. He was so foolish back then! So immature and such a hypocrite! Even as he cursed himself, as he lived with the shadow of his regret looking over his shoulder and lurking in the dark recesses of his mind he wondered how she could love him. He was the worst kind of lover, one who deceives not just the other but himself as well into believing that he was better than those he saw around him. That because of status, position, and his families fortune, he was expected to look down upon them. To agree with the warlord even as he witnessed the atrocities going on in his own backyard.

He shook his head.

The airplane came into view, he watched as the hull of the craft landed gently in the water and coasted as the engines were cut off. He made his way slowly down the rocky path towards the beach but still kept to the shadows of the jungle. He watched the cockpit, and he thought he saw a faint instance of movement from within.

_"Please be there." _He whispered.

He could only hope that she would recognize him. That he hadn't changed too much. He had gotten stronger, his fur was darker more of a tawny brown. His hair was still long but it was loosely tied behind his neck. His face was not as clean shaven as before. He had only a very basic kit with him, and this included a cheap razor and plastic comb. A cheap toothbrush, and travel toothpaste. It was rough out here in paradise. A cruel ironic twist, he never lacked for food. The forest provided him with everything. However, the most mundane of things, suddenly become sacred treasure when absent from one's life. So it was for luxuries like toothpaste, shampoo, and the like. So he had to ration the toothpaste out to try and make it last. This is how he lived now. He was no longer the pampered prince, and not even a pauper. He had become a wild man, a survivor.

Now, he watched her step from the plane. His stomach knotted up as his heart leapt in his chest, how he missed her! He felt giddy, ecstatic, and the purest joy one could never describe with common words. It was the kind of thing that is reserved for the angelic language of heaven. 

That step off the plane was of a bit of a clumsy one, but between being stuck sitting for a few hours on end and being as tired as she was, it wasn't a surprise that her legs would feel so lightly. Wanting to collapse underneath her form so suddenly if she wasn't holding it with any last bit of strength she had.

Besides Bartleby himself, she had changed drastically as well! As the pampered mink himself, she had been accustom to selfish desires that she didn't hesitate to lust over! Chase after them when she had the rare luxury to delve into them. To swim in the never-ending sea of lies of hopes and dreams... What her main sin happened to be most of all was of vanity. Vanity was such a tempting mistress with that way she reeled in egomaniacs and swelled up those already high enough egos of theirs! Sonia would scowl in remembering how her life was filled with those thoughts and words of: me, me, me! How she always wanted to fix something on herself when she probably seemed fine already! Her hair quills swayed in the shaking of her head, that Sonia was long gone... She still cared for her looks, but only when they needed actually tending to instead of countless work that time needn't invested in. No, family/close friends, Freedom Fighter work, and people came before her looks now. The magenta hedgehog female thought she'd never say this; but her looks came second! And that was that!

Turning back to her voyage carrier, she dove her upper body into the passenger seat to retrieve a single duffle bag containing with the necessities she needed for this trip. A gloved hand was able to swing it over her shoulder with ease while she got back down from it. Though she wanted to stand around to admire the beauteous scenery... She had to go find Bartleby...

Her breath hitched in her throat while she grasped at the area where her heart lie. A hue of crimson started tinting her recently pale complex cheeks, and her eyes grew hazy in a love sick daze as the mink infested her mind. This shaky sigh fell from her lightly painted lips from the anxious yet excited anticipated feeling rising from deep within her... She wanted to see him again so badly, but a part of her was afraid to! But she was here already, so there was no turning back...! A stern expression came to her face as she stared ahead of herself, ready to start on ahead to search for beloved.

He watched her from his spot secluded in the shadows. His eyes following her as she came ashore. He glanced around to be sure she was truly alone. Then, he stepped from the shadows standing before her. With a polite bow he smiled and addressed her quietly.

"Sonia." 

It had felt as thought time had come to a pausing point, or more a slowing point, as her eyes automatically trailed over to the form stepping out of the shadows to greet her. She felt breathless as he stalked over to her before bowing as he always did while speaking her name in a way that always made her want to melt instantaneously!

Her body was moving much quickly then her mind as she took a step ahead to close some space between them. A delicate hand lowered having a couple of fingers sneak underneath his chin to raise it. It felt weird feeling his muzzle so scruffy, but that didn't matter! This over emotional grin plagued her own muzzle as she rose his head to cause their eyes to meet. Blue orbs were shining from wanting to just spill tears of overwhelming joy...! Mobius, how his eyes were just as gorgeous as the last time she saw them...! Though they seemed to shine in a different light... But she really didn't have time to think about it.

"Bartleby..." His name rolled off her tongue so slowly and so silently. A loving soft tone backing it up all the while. Her body was frozen in place, unable to continue any further. Sonia was trapped in the moment.

Bartleby closed his eyes for a brief moment as her fingers touched his chin. He felt like a lowly pilgrim standing before the object of his piety. Her touch sent an electric thrill along his spine.

He let her raise his head as an obedient servant so that their eyes met. She was remarkably enchanting. Yet, it was her natural beauty that was her most winning feature. He always admired her strong, confident personality. Even as a pampered Princess, she had a charm about her that would cause the most despondent to turn back to the task at hand with a newfound cheery resolve.

He saw the urgency in her eyes. She _had _missed him! Delicately, he placed his own hand atop hers, as he closed the space between them. His lips caressed hers, in a gentle kiss. His grip tightened around her hand, as his fingers interlaced hers. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, as he broke the kiss. He looked at her fondly, his true desire sparkling behind his deep blue eyes.

"It has been far too long." He said presently. 

This was all nothing but a dream come true that became reality. A heavy love struck heart was soaring as high as it could in the mental sense! For the Mobius, she was on cloud nine! Those wonderful eyes, that smooth yet callous touch, and the brush of a sweet loving kiss against her lips... Her mind felt drunk from all the affections she was receiving all at once...! But that wasn't the entire case. No, her tiredness was starting to wear down her body!

"It really has..." Was her the trailing of her sentence, her body falling forward and up against her mink lover's. The duffle bag hanging from her shoulders was slipping down her lax arms - hitting soft warm shore sand. Maroon furred knees started to bend as they were giving out too! Sonia wasn't trying to pass out on him purposely, but she couldn't fight the tire that was overcoming her form any longer. She was pretty much trying to hold back long enough to fly to the island then to find Bartleby. Since she had gotten her anticipated tasks taken care of had she unintentionally stopped warring off the exhaustion in her system. And the emotional overload didn't help either!

Eyelids were growing heavy as she was falling deeper into deeper into the dark depths of slumber...! And that warm being she was forced against with such a lovely musky alluring scent didn't help it much either! Unfortunately to her dismay did her eyelids finally mask her faded out vision, and her body started falling closer to the ground as she was now unconscious...!

He watched as she fell before him. The sheer exhaustion of the trip finally catching up with her. He could only imagine the stress she had been under while working to help save her kingdom, protect her brothers, and do her duty to defend the freedom of all true Mobians.

Instinctively, his arms reached out to her as he caught her before she fell fully in the sand. He was surprised at how light she was and how strong he had become. He carried her and her duffle to his plane. Then laying her upon the warm sand, he went and pulled the camouflaged netting down and put it away. Once done, he returned to her and lifted her up, setting her onto the passenger seat of the plane. He got into the pilot's seat, and started the engine. He taxied a bit out of the cove then hit the throttle as the plane lifted from the water and gained altitude. He flew for a short while until he found a certain island. It was larger and had a variety of terrain on it. It was a volcanic island surrounded by lush jungle, and spotted with deep blue pools fed by sparkling waterfalls. The coast was a mixture of jagged cliffs laced with brilliant powdery beaches of pure white sand. A lush coral reef surrounded the island as the vibrant teal green water shimmered below.

He landed the plane in the shelter of a cove then let it drift to be beached upon the sand. There he secured it to a stake. He carefully picked up Sonia and her bag and carried her up a narrow winding path through the jungle to a large hut on stilts.

The structure's frame was made from large trunks of bamboo, and the walls were of smaller trunks. The fronds of palms were woven together to form the walls and roof, as well as mats of woven bamboo covered the floor. The roof was mostly palm fronds, and within the furnishings were hand made from bamboo and other materials found in the jungle. He laid her upon a four poster bed made from teak with a feather down mattress and down pillows. He pulled the mosquito net around her and let her sleep. Meanwhile, he went into the jungle to find dinner.

Yes, things had changed between them, and perhaps for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her sense of smell that was waking her up... That little black hedgehog nose of hers started swaying to the smell of cooking food... Just as her nose had awoken was her eyelids following to consciousness right afterwards. They twitched in a heavy rise before lifting from over her eyes, which were hazy. That is when an arm rose up swiftly to cover her eyes that instantly shut the second light had come into contact with them. A small groggily groan fell from her lips as her body arched in a stretch. Those legs of hers stretching as they bent a little while a gloved hand clutched the material of the bed... she was lying upon... This soft barely audible sigh was heard heaving from her chest then balancing off her lips.

_Where was she...?_ Is the first thought that crossed her mind as she started to rise, slowly moving her arm from shielding her eyes since they were adjusting to the light. What she spotted first was Bartleby _cooking_... She didn't even know he could cook, or even liked to...

Bartleby looked up when he saw her stir. He stirred the meal bubbling away in the metal pot over the hot coals, then returned the lid letting the contents simmer. There was a chill in the air, as the sun had set and the cool air from the north blew in sinking down the mountain. There was a heavy perfume of night blooming jasmine, teak, citronella, cedar, and myrrh. Along with the light from the glowing coals, there were candles set in blown glass "hurricane lamps" which illuminated the scene. Along with intricately made metal lamps fitted with multi colored glass that shimmered like precious gems. It was truly exotic, foreign, yet warm and inviting.

He walked over to her, and gently brushed aside the fine mesh that protected her from the mosquitoes. He tilted his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed aside a lock of her fuchsia fur as he gently caressed her tawny cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly.

"Dinner is ready. You can wash up."

Every thing was so... so _exquisite_...! The sight was much to behold! Her nostrils flared when the sweet aroma of nightly flowers started to fumigate the enclosed vicinity. For once she was stuck in a silence that wasn't eerie, or something creeping up behind it to spring disaster upon anything! It was utterly a paradise! This was a perfect place for her to relax, and regain her mentally as well as recover from her exhaustion!

Those eyes of hers followed the form of the other as he slowly approached her... Watching him as he took a seat along side her... Shuddering as a hand reached up to have his fingertips brush her hair quills so delicately then along one of her cheeks...

Magenta eyelids blinked in slight astonishment in hearing the tone of his voice. Did she ever recall hearing him speak in such a way...? It was really foreign to hear such a silentness to his tone!

A nod would motion her head slowly in response to his question. Gloved fingers tucked a few locks back behind a hedgehog ear. She never remembered feeling so... so _shy_ or at least _this shy_ around him...! "It... it was nice..." Was her quick reply shortly after her nodding. "And could you point me to the washroom?" A small chuckle fell from her lips before she lowered her head while a crimson hue stained her cheeks. "I can't do as asked if I don't know where to look let alone much find it!"

He nodded to a door covered by a curtain.

"Across the rope bridge, you will find the bath house." He said warmly.

"It's quite unique as the water is fed by a hot-spring so it stays a nice temperature. Please, make yourself at home here."

The mink looked at her, then seeing the blank expression on her face he shook his head with a kind smile. "Come on." He said as he stood up offering her a hand.

He took her across a rope bridge that led to a cavern. There was a carved basin lined with tile over which hung a huge lantern which flickered softly with candlelight. From an outlet in the wall trickled a small fountain. The bath was surrounded by palms and orchids. The walls were carved with exquisite patterns and natural motifs.

Sonia had always been used to Bartleby being somewhat kind, usually offered to come into his own home back where he lived and watching as he showed off the place. He'd offer a few things in his old abode, but she never remembered him being so hospitable... She had to admit that it was refreshing... Though a little strange seeing him as polite without any facades hiding his true intentions or feelings. Not that she was implying to herself that he was anything of titles that implied him wrong!

Her heat skipped a beat when he smiled so warmly at her. An excited shiver slipping down her spine when their hands touched... She could only nod as she stood up with him to follow along with him into the bath house he spoke of.

Sonia's eyes gazed in awe at the decor of the bath house. The architecture was so amazing! She would defiantly have to take some time to go around this area for some site seeing! When she would really settle down inside the building to really freshen up would she pay more attention to the details.

The hand encased in his grasp gave it a small squeeze as she was now peering up at him. "If you insist, but I won't try to impose too much...!" Is what she told him, though she didn't hesitate to plant a tiny affectionate kiss upon his scruffy cheek. "Thank you for what you've done for me so far..." A heart warming giggle fell from her lips. "You've always been a good host..." She meant it with all the best intentions then of a joking matter.

He felt his cheeks burn a little when she kissed him. His hand squeezed hers lightly in return, as he swallowed hard. The thoughts running through his mind were not really the kind that gentlemen should be dwelling on. Yet, the atmosphere, her with him... alone, caused his pulse to race through his veins and he felt the air suddenly thick in the bath. Inhaling sharply, he let go of her hand and ran it behind his neck exhaling through his teeth with a low whistle.

"Not always, and you know it Sonia." He replied frankly.

"I will be leaving you, to.. to bathe... alone... where you should be." He cursed under his breath! Damn! Why was this so difficult? He did his best to compose himself then turning on his heel he left her alone.

Hedgehog ears flattened against the top of her head, she wasn't trying to upset him with that! This small sly grin tugged at the corners of her lips in seeing the flustered disposition the other seemed to put himself into. She giggled to herself. _He's absolutely adorable when he's embarrassed..._ Was what her thought was. She nodded to him as he was coming up with his paused response. "I'll be there to join you when I get done in here." Is what she told him, deciding to wait till he was out to start stripping since she didn't want to make him anymore flustered then he already was!

She took her time in undressing herself, neatly folding her clothes besides the bath's edge. Her body shuddering in pleasure the moment she dipped the toes of her foot into the warm water to test it's temperature. "Hmmm..." A hum falling from her form as she was now fully dipping her nude furred body inside the water. "Ahhh..." Was the pleasured sigh emitted from her lips as she first leaned back to relax, before moving a little ahead then dunking her head back to wet her hair quills.

While she laid back for those few seconds while the water swayed thru her hair did she peer up to let her eyes explore the architecture of the ceiling... "What such lovely and unique architecture..." She mused aloud before rising back up. Her turquoise irises now searching for any cleansing products to bathe herself in.

He returned to the main hut and checked on dinner. Then he brought out bowls and dished up the gumbo setting them on a low table with rudimentary spoons, and small cloths that acted as napkins.

He tried not to think about her. At least, he tried not to think about the evening to come. He did not really consider where they would sleep. He just assumed she would sleep in his bed and he would bunk out somewhere. Yet he could not forget that look in her eyes. The coy smile that flitted across her face as he stood flustered before her. His confidence flushed away, as everything they had known back in the other life, was passing shadows.

In the other life, they would have never been in such a compromising situation. They were always surrounded by servants, and even when he proposed, he did it before her and her maids of honor. That was how it was then. Now things were different. They were really alone together, she was alone with him. He had nothing to brag about although most of the bragging was just a show. He would brag and show off his accumulative worth as a show to any other suitor that he could provide the best, and was the best. He never considered what she thought about him. Such decisions were never made by the individuals, but by the people doing the arrangement. You know, parents.

The parents were gone now.

He would be a gentleman. 

It didn't take her to long to find some shampoo and body wash to cleanse herself with. She picked up the bottle of shampoo, turned it upside down then opened it, and squirted a quarter sized amount of it upon her free hand. As she was starting to lather up her hair with the thick liquid did she have time to start thinking:

Except for on a few rare occasions, and even then someone was always around, did she find herself ever alone with the male mink in the other building... Half of the time he had his mouth opened and was bragging about something that usually pertained to him, some times it being his family. Their betrothing just kind of came up one day. Apparently her adopted parents and Bartleby's had been planning that for a while now. She had to admit that, yes, it was nice having such a secure hold on physical necessities, but it wasn't what she really wanted in a way... Bartleby was a prize to be winning to most of the girls, but most of the time she had not of a romantic connection she would have liked with him. But she had a chance now! There were both alone. No one else around as far as she knew. This was a chance to rekindle anything they might have had going on in their relationship as well as start something a new...

Sonia pushed her body ahead once more from the bath's edge to do another flip back to dunk her fuchsia locks inside the water to rinse them of the shampoo thickly within each strand.

They were fiancées with no real love life. That was some thing she didn't enjoy knowing. Over time she had better relationships with other furred men who chased after her, asking for her heart and lavishing her in the affections she wanted to sought out with the man she only truly loved. She wanted more then a wealthy arranged marriage with Bartleby! And she was going to make that work!

This all too devious flirtious grin graced her muzzle while she stared up at the ceiling in a daze. Her eyes gleaming of determination!

Whenever Sonia wanted some thing or someone, she made sure she got them! One or another she went thru many plans to get said object or person. The best way she found out by doing so was thru her looks and flirtious actions mainly on her part. As Mobius as her witness, was she going to make sure that they got to spend some quality together doing couple esque things.

Rising up in a swift motion, Sonia brought her upper body upward. Her hands, which were growing wrinkly now from the moisture and heat of the bath, ran over her hair to squeeze the water from out of them. She wadded over to the bath's edge where she hoisted herself up onto the floor. A hand reaching over for the body wash as she was now sitting from out of the water. She went through the same motions with this bottle as she did the other one, now moving the new lather along her bare body.

Sonia was going to make sure that they also did things such as kissing, hugging, holding, and anything else that would lead into dangerous waters for them to swim in...

Aquamarine eyes were growing hazy as she felt a hue of scarlet warm her damp muzzle...

If it came down to it, she wouldn't mind being caught in a position where they would came to a point to making love... She would admit to herself that that thought has crossed her mind many times! Bartleby was a very attractive male so it was an obvious fact that her sultry thoughts would involve him!

It didn't take her long to hoist herself back into the steaming waters to rinse herself off in. Once she was done doing so, she found herself a towel to dry off with. Then hung it back up as she clothed herself then headed back over the bridge, and back into Bartleby's hut.

Sonia was going to do what she could to make sure that Bartleby would now how it really was to play her fiancée then her husband!


	3. Chapter 3

He had dinner already dished out for her when she arrived. He gave her a small smile and pulled the chair out for her. Then, he joined her at the seat across from her. He ate quietly, the meal was simple compared to the fare they used to have. He did his best, he could only hope that she was satisfied with his humble offering.

"How are your brothers?" He asked presently, as he took a drink of water.

He was making simple conversation. Despite what she assumed about his feelings toward her two siblings, he actually did admire them. He knew that with them, she would be ok. He was not thrilled with the idea of her always being in danger, but he also understood that she would want it no other way. He was well aware of her abilities as a freedom fighter, even though she was the more spoilt of the three. He knew when things got tough, she would not hesitate to dig in and get her hands dirty. That's what he liked about her. He knew that was because of her brother's influence on her too.

She had the confidence of Sonic, the wildness of Manic, and yet a certain common sense that balanced them both out. They needed each other. Perhaps, it was this truth that saddened him. He knew they needed her, as much as he did. He knew that his engagement with her drove a rift between the siblings, that no one really talked about because it was too painful to accept. His expression grew dark. He understood why her brothers did not like him. So, when the time did come and they found her, he did not hold her back. He let them "rescue" her, and whisk her away on a wild adventure. What happened afterward was a series of chance meetings, and he spent his time balancing between rich diplomat and charitable Mobian. He had the money that kept Robotnik off his tail, and the political influence to keep the Mobians happy. Yet, he was lonely. He was surrounded in wealth, and lived in luxury, yet such a thing did not satisfy him.

Now, he was in the jungle. He was always moving. He lived as a wanted criminal, and enjoyed every moment of it. He felt like he was really alive instead of just going through the motions. Each day held a new challenge, and he learned how to survive from the locals. He grew stronger, and more confident as he learned the skills that seemed to have been hidden away under the layers of lazy opulence. 

That smile of his was returned with another from her, she nodded and murmured a small 'thank you' politely as she took her seat. The meal before her seemed be some sort of gumbo... Not that she was complaining, she was merely figuring out what it was that she was partaking her taste buds in. She scooted her chair up closer to the table. A hand reached down to take a spoon in it then dip it into the food. And after blowing on it cautiously, did she let her mouth consume the little amount inside of it. Light smacking of tasting could be heard before she hummed in satisfaction. _For such a simple dish, this was amazing! Did he always cook? Or was it something he picked up living out here along these islands?_ Is what Sonia asked herself, letting herself eat a few more spoon full's of the meal.

Her eyes then met with his when her head a rose when he was starting conversation. It was a small surprised to her when he decided to ask of her brothers of all things! From what she had seen when Bartleby and Sonic and Manic had met that they had a heavy dislike for each other...! "Oh, same old same old." Was her beginning reply, swallowing the bit of the food tucked in her cheeks when address in conversation. "They've been working as hard as me also being deprived of sleep..." And it was the truth. They might not have seemed like Freedom Fighter material, let alone hard workers, but her brothers were. They did their part in trying to bring down the tyrannical fist that Robotnik entrapped the world with.

She then decided that it was time for her to ask a question. And this one would be an obvious one for her to ask, which she had been wondering from time to time. The wondering growing recently when Bartleby came back into her life. "And what about you? **How** have **you** been?" Her eyes burrowed into his while this nothing but a grin of caring graced her muzzle. Halting in her eating as she keened in on him.

He watched her, listening to her brief answer regarding her brothers. It was, after all, only small talk. When she posed the question as to his well being he was not totally taken aback. He ate, then taking a deep drink of sundew wine, he replied with a gesture at the surrounding abode.

"If you have not noticed already, I have been keeping myself busy. I have been flying a few recon missions for the southern island freedom fighters. Thankfully, the extent of the missions have been nothing more than transport and some scouting. It would seem like Robotnik, has not paid much attention or have any interest in these islands. To the relief of the Mobians living here and certainly to my own peace of mind. The jobs come and go, the occasional Mobian will want a transport of various things mainly produce or perhaps the finished goods, you see around you. They cut me in a share of the final product as payment in turn. It's been a good life."

With a satisfied smile he leaned back in his chair thoughtfully swirling the wine around in the bamboo cup.

"Yes, but I am sure you have many a tale to tell of your fabulous adventures with your talented family? I know I will sit and listen ravenously, and thoroughly enjoy every sordid detail." He mused with a low chuckle.

He looked up at her his eyes sparkling. The wine was effecting his senses now, he found himself feeling quite relaxed, and mischievous. Still, he would not press her. After all, he was a gentleman. 

She listened attentively to what he had to explain in response to her question, off and on all the while eating off her dish. _At least one of us has been having it good..._ Was what she said to herself, nodding to herself all the while in agreement.

A gracious caring smile had been directed at the other the entire time he spoke. However, when he asked of her life... Or rather made it seem like some sort of riveting adventure... Did it fall quickly. It was replaced with a rather over forced one. Bright blue irises shined sadly, though she tried to hide that.

"There's nothing to really tell." She started while turning her gaze from his. This mocking chorkle fall from her form all the while. "Just the usual of us trying to work to gain a successful win towards Robotnik only for it never be granted to us. In the midst of most of them, plans falling apart. We seem to lose a few more Freedom Fighter each day... Nothing has changed lately, and for the worse it seems..."

A hand shakingly ran thru her quills while she heaved out a trembling breath. _That will be enough! You're killing the mood here! You will not speak of depressing things while you are here, you hear me?!_ Her high pitched voice ringing in her ears when it mentally shouted at her as she stopped in her sentence. _This is trip is all about relaxing, and rekindling your romance with the man before you! So get to it!_

The mask she was wearing was soon forming back to the soft features upon her face she had but a few minutes ago. That sweet as sugar grin soon curled back onto her corners of her lips. Cerulean irises would only gleam in response to mischievous sparkling in the ones across the way ahead of them.

"Sorry about that... Things have been rough, but I'm sure they'll pan out soon." And Sonia would nod to herself once more in agreement. She just had to think optimistic about it like she usually did so things would turn out for the better as they usually did.

The fleeting shadow of truth did not escape his gaze. Even with the wine, he was sober enough to recognize when she was hiding something from him. Bartleby watched her ears fall, her gaze break as her head lowered. He caught the fluctuation in her voice, and the tinge of bittersweet resolve as she spoke briefly about what was going on a thousand miles away in a land that seemed so foreign compared to this paradise. His heart sank at the possibility that as long as duty required her to remain with her family and to serve her people as their leader then, their love would have to wait.

It was not impossible.

He had grown used to waiting for her, what was a few years compared to a lifetime?

He knew that her heart would never be his alone if she was kept away from those she loved and doing what she loved. He understood that better now that he lost everything. Before, he was so ...so... swamped with meaningless trinkets. He could buy whatever he wanted, he thought he could buy love, and in his mind for the longest time he convinced himself he did. Yet, inside he was desperately lonely. He hungered for affection, but not admiration. He flattered and played the part of the doting lover, yet received nothing but empty praises and shallow promises.

"I wish, I could give you a fraction of what you have given me. Your company delights me, and I wish I could show you how deeply I ..." The words trailed off.

He could not think of what to say next.

He wanted to tell her that he was there for her. That he wanted to be her rock. He knew she was under an incredible amount of pressure, of frustration and anger at things never going the way the freedom fighter's planned. He wanted to fight alongside her. To support and defend her. To back her up, and be there when she fell with a hand to help her up. He wanted her to know all of these things and more. Yet, putting such thoughts into tangible words failed him.

He was always able to talk about himself, because he knew himself best. It was a safe subject. Now, he was floundering in an ocean of new emotions without a single quip or witty joke to save him from drowning.

_"What a pompous fool am I."_ He thought miserably. _"She must think I am an utter idiot, or an insensitive brute. She's even forcing a smile, why? To keep me happy? NO! I want HER to be happy, to be really happy. To be genuinely, utterly ecstatic. I want her to be elated, and at peace. To have that easy going confidence about her, that I loved... so dearly."_

He stared into his cup again. 

_Damn..._ Thought Sonia sourly, feeling her hands underneath the table along her side clenching in frustration. The forcing of her smile would fall so quickly that it hurt. Her gaze shifted berating the disappointment in herself for letting herself be seen through as such! Bartleby couldn't even finish a sentence on how he felt about her... Which worried her... Things were taking a turn for the worse as she was trying so hard to keep from turning to!

The rough screeching of her chair's legs moving backwards across the floor was heard as she pushed it back before she a rose. "I-I'm going to go..." She trailed a few fingers in a random direction in which she thought the exit was. "Go outside... I need to grab some fresh air..." A small smile was cracked at him before she would start making her way from away from the table. Fingers were running thru her quills unsurely once again.

_Maybe this was a mistake... You're life is just so much for him...! You're never going to be able to put him before anyone else! He's better off finding himself a new woman who can return his feelings..._

Sonia stopped half-way to towards her destination what she thought was the front door. Baby blue eyes trembled in threatening to shed tears... A pair of teeth were now biting firmly into her lips as a heavy gulp slid down her throat - it carried what was a silent sob wanting to tear from her mouth... It was too late. Fresh salty thin trinklets of tears starting streaming down her cheeks.

"**And I wish I could make time for you! Give my time to you as you rightly deserve from me then pushing you aside for all this hard work that isn't paying off anymore!**" Was the shrill distressed yell that filled the room, balancing off it's finely wood crafted walls. Small whimpers could be heard as she fought back the sobs that wanted to follow loudly after her sentence. Magenta eyelids were clenching so tightly by now while she tried to fight back her tears as well.

He looked up sharply when she stood up. She needed air. She wasn't the only one. Her smile wavered, then he watched her walk in an odd direction, not towards the balcony but just off.

Her frustrated cry followed by the painful sob caused him to jump from his seat. He set down the glass, and crossed the room in a couple of strides until he was behind her. Without a word he did what came naturally, and it surprised him yet his mind became quiet. He reached out and gently put his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I understand." He said softly, his voice barely audible.

Outside, rain lightly fell, tapping out a rhythm upon the shingles of the roof, and swishing the leaves. Within, his mouth kissed her shoulder. He did not loosen his grip around her. His heart pounded in his chest as instinct and desire clawed at him from within.

The rain fell harder.

His mouth found hers and he deeply kissed her. He pressed his body against hers as his fingers intertwined with hers.

A part of her expected him to rush to her to comfort her, but another part of her was completely caught off guard when the warm sensation of his mouth descended upon her shoulder lavishing it in a kiss or two... She could feel her body tremble in reaction to the desire that churned in her chest.

Turquoise irises shrunk while her eyes widened in shock when she was swiftly turned to face him! A second afterwards her mouth was being devoured with her body in such full contact with his, and her fingers impulsively enlacing with his... A small noise of pleasure up roared from her heavily shaking throat, though it was muffled by the passions of Bartleby's mouth soughting out hers so deeply. This new side of him was quite a surprise to her... and kind of... of a **turn-on** for her... Her muzzle was up roaring into a deep scarlet hue that burned her cheeks badly as she was now trying to match her fervor kiss with his! Gloved finger tips racked against the top of his callous hands that's held on so desperately to hers.

He broke the kiss. His heart pounding against his chest, as he breathed heavily.

"I.... if...we..." He started to say.

"continue ..then we may regret this later." He said, the muscle in his jaw tightening.

Despite his body screaming at him to continue, his mind caught up, and he knew he could and should not take advantage of Sonia. He had to be a gentleman. Right? That was the rule. He desired her, but he could and should not carry on.

With a haggard breath he released her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's late.... I am sure you are still recovering from your flight. Tomorrow, if you want, we can take a tour of the island?" He asked with a warm smile. 

"Um... uh... yeah... right...!" Agreed Sonia while panting, trying to get her mind straight. Her chest rose and fell slowly and heavily as she panted deeply for oxygen. Her mind felt dizzy from the sudden rush of emotions running up and down her body. She wanted to continue as much as him, but she knew it wasn't the right time. No, she was too emotionally unstable! This would only make things worse!

A nod was distributed real quickly in response to his question. "I'd like that..." There was nothing but a genuinely loving smile turning the corners of her lips upside down turning her frown of despair into that grin of pure love for the soul standing right before her.

Though she had to admit in the back of her mind that her head was pounding like a jack hammer from the sudden ray of emotions and crying rolling into one!

He returned the smile and cleaned up after dinner. Washing the dishes up, and putting them away.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight Sonia." He said as he worked. "I'll take the hammock."

He walked over and tied up a cloth hammock and covered it with mosquito mesh. Then he kicked off his boots, putting them up on a shelf.

"You should not leave any shoes on the floor, you may get a surprise in them if you get up in the night. This place is not exactly free of creepy crawlies." He said with a slight smirk. "But on a serious note, I do not have much in the way of medical supplies, and ...I don't want you to get seriously hurt.."

He showed her how he prepared for the night, then with the citronella candles burning safely in their hurricane jars, and the sound of the jungle around them. He bid her goodnight from his hammock. 

Her eyes followed his form watching him place his shoes upon on lone shelf. The bridge of her nose scrunches up and her eyes narrowed, the last thing she wanted was any sort of vermin in her footwear! So she slipped off her boots, walked over to said shelf, and sat her boots beside his. A small 'ick' could be heard said lowly underneath her breath as she turned back around to crawl onto the bed she had been given to sleep in. She would smile at him saying a polite 'thank you' then followed by a "The same to you, though I'm sure you know more then I do to keep yourself from getting into a situation like that." Having a chuckle chase after her sentence.

She looked to the top of the bed before setting her sights onto the hammock. "You know, you can always sleep over with me and still have it clean. Besides, it'll be more comfortable and warmer, especially for you. That hammock can't be too comfortable for more than napping inside of on Summer days..." Is what she said to him, her grin staying the same, though there was a tiny flirtious gleam in her crystallized orbs. Her gloved hand patting the top of the bed in an inviting manner.

He looked up and nearly fell out of the hammock. He scrambled to regain his balance on the shaky thing, just in time to see her gesture over to him. Stammering he leaned back and that was the end of it. He fell with a hard thud on the floor. He groaned as he rubbed his tail hoping he didn't break it. Still, she watched him.

_"It couldn't hurt."_ He rationalized. "_We've been friends for a long time now."_ Which was true. He picked himself up and dusted himself off before crawling in beside her. He lay there staring up at the ceiling. He was sort of scared really. _"So far, so good."_ He thought. _"Nothing to worry about here. Right?"_ He was not so sure about it. He was a male after all, and she was a very attractive female. He concentrated on the roof, and tried to sleep. She was right though, this certainly was more comfortable, and warmer. 

A hand rose to press fingers against her lips in trying to suppress the series of giggling that dared to emit from them in watching how the golden mink reacted to her offer. Though she genuinely hoped he was all right. _That fall looked like it really hurt..._ She thought in slight concern, but he seemed to get up just as easily, so maybe it wasn't as badly as she had thought...

Once he had finally in the bed with her did she decide to lay down, covering her form, and his too if he hadn't already done so, with whatever blanket was there. She would only smile while turning on her side towards him, snuggling against his body where the warmth of another was radiating from. "Good night..." Is what she murmured softly to him. An arm draped over his chest while she nuzzled her head into his neck. His scent causing her nostrils to flare as she inhaled a deep breath. Eggplant colored furred eyelids fell over her cerulean irises in utter bliss. _This was such a wonderful idea..._

His arm fell around her shoulders, as he pulled her close to him. His other hand rested atop hers. As she snuggled close to him he caressed her shoulder with his thumb thoughtfully. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he watched her sleep.

_"Is this what it would have been like, if we were married?"_ He wondered. It certainly was not bad. The thing was, he quite enjoyed her company. Yet, there was so much more to it than simple companionship. As she lay beside him, it seemed as if she was always supposed to be there. He could not help but smile broadly, as he rolled onto his side pulling her further into the protective warmth of his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Her ears were the first to awake on her body. She could heard an assortment of birds singing happily, the chitter chatter of some other wild life, rustling of foliage from the wind blowing thru and against their leaves, and ocean waves rolling along the sandy shores of the island's beaches. Out all the noises she picked up was the quiet snoring of the man whose arms she fell asleep in, his warm breath tickling a pink furred ear, causing it to twitch in resistance.

That little black hedgehog nose was the second thing to wake up as her ears had. The tropical scents that had mixed in with the oceans that she awoke to smelling was blocked out by the other's heavily musky scent that had her toes impulsively curl from ecstasy.

And waking right after her nose was her eyelids that were making a slow struggle to open since sleep was trying to fight back to keep them shut! The first thing she saw when her eyes finally opened was the collar of his shirt along with the fur of his neck. Those arms of hers were pressed against his chest feeling his around her frame holding her so sweetly...

A sincere, though tiredly, smile curled along her muzzle as she moved her head the best way she could to get a better look of his face. Her lips planting a loving kiss upon the bottom corner of his chin.

He woke up feeling as if he was in a wonderful dream. A beautiful girl had visited him, an angel, and she kissed his chin and told him with a yawn. Then a sudden panic caused him to seize up as he realized he had a female laying next to him. He glanced down to see her wrapped around him, and then everything from the previous evening came rushing back. With a mental sigh of relief he knew nothing ..._ bad_ actually happened between them. He calmed down and turned his head to her. After all, he was still dressed. She was dozing, but she seemed awake.

"Good morning, my Princess." he whispered softly.

The distant sound of the ocean, the rustle of palm branches, the singing of the birds and humming of insects had a whole new meaning to him now the had someone to share it with. He held her close for a moment longer. He kissed her forehead, then rolled over and got up. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking around for a moment then, he jumped off and got his boots. He knocked them to check for any bugs that may have wondered in them during the night. Then, he put them on.

"I'm going to go find some breakfast." He said. "Would you like to go on that tour of the island?" 

She would only stare at him to the waking reaction he had shown. He looked as though he was shocked in all of it, but it was slightly leaning towards an embarrassed shock then anything. Sonia sighed in content when lips brushed against her forehead. But she would frown when he move from away from her and off the bed. The tranquility of them lying there had been broken... She grinned to herself though. _There's always later~_ So with a nod of agreement with herself, she slowly made her way off the bed as well.

Cold wood making up the floor would cause her to shiver. She needed to grab her boots as well so she could warm them up. Gloved hands moved to her back as she arched in the air to stretch and pop it. A small groan emitting from her before she would be standing back in her regular stance. Sonia met Bartleby over to the shelf where her shoes sat, hesitantly picking up one her boots with her thumb and index finger. It was turned upside down cautiously where her free hand's palm smacked at the bottom. She yelped in disgusted fright when a centipede being a couple of inches long dropped to the floor near her feet! If she had her boots on she would have squashed it in a heartbeat! But she had to let it frantically slither away... Magenta quills frizzled up as she looked over to her other boot. Scared to pick it up and find out what was in it as well...! Luckily for her, this one lacked creepy crawly creatures! That made her sigh in relief while she slipped them both on now.

The princess then turned to her fiancée, beaming a bright smile up at him. "I'd love to join you. I've been planning to do some site seeing since I got your invitation to come here."

He stepped out into the cool of the morning, in the distance the waves crashed against the shore, and before them was a garden and a chicken coop. Bartleby went into the garden and collected some fruit as well as checked the coop and collected fresh eggs. He had some rice flat bread to have with breakfast. It would have to be a vegetarian breakfast, as he had no meat to serve with it. He was still building the smoke house, and it was a days journey to hog island where the locals let wild hogs run free, forage for food, and grow fat until it was time to slaughter them. The locals taught him how to start a garden and he was able to grow most of his own food save for grains. That was grown on a separate island altogether, north of where they were.

He smiled as he watched Sonia flit about exploring the surrounding area.

"As you can tell, I've had to learn a few things out here. I'm just thankful for the help I have gotten from the locals. They have been extremely kind to me, and in turn have taught me how to survive on my own." He said.

"Come along, there is more to see here."

With a wave of his hand he trekked ahead of her through the rainforest along a winding trail that lead them north. It was not long before the path started to climb and they found themselves walking up a slippery slope to the top of a medium volcanic mountain. The forest became rockier as copses opened up and around them there was the sound of running water.

"That is Star River." Bartleby said huffing. "Ahead is Moon Lake... it was once an active volcano, now long dead, and the crater has filled with water to become a lake that is shaped like a crescent moon."

He walked on at a steady pace checking back to make sure she was doing ok. "From the top you can see the entire island."

Soon the forest opened up into a bright clearing, they were standing at the top of what appeared to be a ridge that ran around a large lake. Bartleby raised his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the morning sunshine. The steamy heat of the jungle was blown away up here, replaced by a pleasant warm breeze that felt refreshing. He waited for Sonia to catch up before walking to a bamboo lookout tower. He climbed the rickety ladder and stood at the top of the tower.

"This was built as one of the defenses against Robotnik, but it also plays an important role as this also is our signal tower. If in the case of an attack, the island's have a way of signaling to each other by means of flares shot from the top of this tower. All the islands have one at their highest point." He said, casting her a sideways glance. 

With all the training she had acquired from discovering what her destiny was, which was running the Freedom Fighters rebellion till it was the right time to meet up with her mother to form the Council of Four, she was able to follow right after him easily. She was right on his tail listening attentively describe certain vicinities of the island he took her to. Her eyes would light up in interested wonder while paying every to luscious detail that caught her attention. It was all just so marvelous! Sights to behold! Though she had a few splendors in the city where she resigned in, she wouldn't mind giving those up just to live in such a paradise as this...

_Maybe when it comes to the point in my life when my brothers and I finally meet up with mother to take down Robotnik, I could possibly move out here. Finally wed with Bartleby and live out here with him... But only if he wanted to stay out here. He'll probably want to move back into urban type settings. I'm sure he misses living in areas like that..._ Were the thoughts that crossed her mind that made her irises grow hazy in a dreamy daze, and her cheeks warm up with a faint scarlet blush. This sincere grin formed across her muzzle while she hummed lightly, dark pink furred eyelids masking her eyes. _No matter where he decides he wants to live, as long as it's not too __**filthy**__, I would go where he would go..._

"It's good that you have these type of defenses. The last thing you wanted is for Robotnik to just sneak upon you, and there'd be no way to get a hold of anyone." Is what she said softly, nodding thought keeping her eyes shut all the while. "Besides, you wouldn't want him to ruin such a beautiful wondrous place... I know I wouldn't. I would defiantly try to fend him off for it!" Her eyelids would rise as she would stare at him. "I'm glad you asked me to come out here..." That sincerity in her smile beaming in it as it widened for him.

He gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He said presently.

"I cannot see myself living anywhere else really." He quipped as he swung himself through the hatch, and began to climb down the bamboo ladder. "I'll probably never return to Mobotropolis... that life died back there. You understand, right?"

He jumped the last few rungs and landed on his feet, walking a little way from the tower before turning around to check that she was ok. He was so used to climbing on the ladders and living there that, he had to catch himself to be sure she was able to keep up.

"Since it's a warm day, I was wondering if you'd like to have a picnic breakfast at Moon Lake?" He asked, there was a slight nervous tone in his voice. He had gotten pretty rusty with his manners, but he hoped she'd still be interested. The trek back to the hut was a long one.

Her head would bob in response to his question. "You've got a new life so it makes sense that you wouldn't have the other one let alone go back to it." _Would I even be able to get to mine as well? What will become of mine...?_ Is what she wondered to herself with a thoughtful frown shortly replacing her smile. Though it would come back quickly as she rose her head to gaze upon the male furry. _One thing is for certain: I know that he will defiantly be something in my future that I will never change..._ That smile would light up as well as her eyes while she simply stared at him in thought.

Eyelids blinked a few times when she came back to reality in hearing him inquire a suggesting for being as they are now. That little magenta tail would sway. She liked the idea of picning out in such a lovely terrain! Especially with her gorgeous fiancée and a delightful breakfast to look forward to. "That would be a treat." Sonia would tell him enthusiastically with her hands setting onto his arm holding onto it. Things were starting off nicely~ Just like she wanted! It made her giggle in excitement!

He helped her climb down the narrow path that led to the beach of Moon Lake. There they walked a little way out onto a jetty as the clear water of the lake lapped quietly against the shore. He found a large boulder that did well for a makeshift table and spread out the blanket placing the fresh fruit from his garden upon it. Then he collected some stones and arranged them in a circle, as well as collected some twigs which he set upon the smooth stones. He started a small fire, and let it burn down so that the stones below where red hot. Then carefully he cracked the eggs and cooked them on the stones. Picking some banana leaves he cleaned them and used them for makeshift plates.

"Here you go." He said as he offered Sonia some egg.

He then took some for himself and sat down by her eating quietly while looking around at the scenery.

He noticed a small rainbow in the spray of a waterfall from higher up on the cliff that fell into Moon Lake. He saw the water birds fishing, and in the lake itself, the swirling forms of their prey. It was truly paradise. He glanced over at Sonia, then averted his gaze to the rock.

"I never really took the time to explore this place. I'm glad we came here today." 

Just when she thought that things around here couldn't get much more... well... it was something so amazing that she a word was undescrible at this point! Her eyes weren't able to stop themselves from glancing around, staring at each wondrous scene that caught them. _I would never get tired of all of this natural beauty..._ Was what she said to herself sighing contently with her eyes staring mesmerizing at the forming of a rainbow at the peak of the waterfall.

Sonia ate in silence of her site seeing, shooting the occasional glance to Bartleby. He really grabbed her attention with his comment that broke the silence between them that was there past the noises of natural all around. "At least we got to share the viewing of this together..." A feminine hand reached ahead across the boulder esque table to rest upon one of his. Patting it lovingly, gloved fingertips rubbing the fur affectionately. "And I'm glad we did. This could be our own little spot, heh, though no one really take it from us. Though I'm sure some of the people from other parts of the island do come up here."

He smiled at the thought.

"A few come up, but not often. Sometimes a hunting party will rest here, and other times the children will play and fish in the lake. Most of the time I've been here, it is quiet." He replied.

He did not pull his hand away from her when she reached over to caress it. Instead, he looked over at her. He admired the way the sunlight and shadows fell upon her fur, bringing out its highlights. He enjoyed the elegant curve of her neck, and when she spoke, her voice was not harsh but soft. He caught himself staring and quickly glanced away.

"I'm going to go for a swim." He said presently. Then he stood up and stripped off his shirt and boots before diving into the cool water. He swam out into the lake where he could not touch the bottom, yet he could see it. The water was that clear, that below he saw the myriad of multicolored fish swimming below him, and a few disconcerting shadows of larger fish even deeper. He swam towards the shore until the water was to his shoulders. There, he treaded water a bit before taking a few laps between two boulders.

The water felt good as he cut through it. Swimming gave him a chance to think, and yet to not think too much. He saw her on the beach, he watched her lay down in the sunshine, her lithe body reclining on the shore. She seemed so relaxed, so comfortable with him. He swallowed hard, and pushed a thought from his mind. Once more he dove into the water and swam harder than before to try and forget his desire. 

It had happened so quickly. One minute she was hanging onto his hand as well as his words then the next... He had stripped so quickly out of his shirt, kicking off his boots as well, then jumped off into the water swimming off...

A heavily blush tinted her fair muzzle in seeing how well-toned and muscular his bare furred chest had become since the last time she had seen him. It started a visual thought that soon sprouted into many adulterated ones that swirled in her mind's eye! Her blush spread quickly, so heated by now that it burned her face! That made her rise from her spot where the two furries had picnicked to rush over to the water to splash it's cool hydrating body along her face to calm down the blush.

She didn't know how much longer she would last till she snap under the pressure of her seductive side with its savory thoughts to pounce him! Ideas were running in the back of her mind, but that was something that just couldn't happen right away. No, romance was what was important here instead of lust! Sonia was going to make sure that it would stay that way, at least for the while she stayed her with him...

While waiting for his return from his little side swim, she gingerly removed her boots from her feet, then placing them in the water. Her doing that sent the fish below a scare! They fled quickly! Though one or two braver ones came back towards her toes to nibble at them - causing her to giggle. Her feet swished at them to send them away, which they backed off... _Maybe I could convince Bartleby to let me join him on a later longer swim. That would be loads of excitement! And I did pack that one bikini I bought a while back when I was able to get any new shopping done..._

He swam over to her, then hiding behind a rock he jumped out and splashed her. Then he tackled her picking her up easily enough and carrying her into the deeper water. There was a certain mischievous glint in his eyes as he dropped her in. What happened next seemed like a blur as he splashed her playfully, teasing her to chase him. 

_Oh, it is so on!_ Thought Sonia with a glint of devious determination. She would indeed swim after him as in a chase to get back at him for the surprise then other splash! "You are **so** going to **pay** for that!" Was her sound of her voice hollering at him, though it was backed up by laughter. She was actually having fun... Her arms swished in protest to try and splash him back with, though she could have easily winded herself to create a small water whirlwind to suck him up in, but she was going to be nice! It was all fun in games.

He let her chase him, then willfully surrendered.

"It is not for me to keep a Princess waiting." He said teasingly as he swam over to her. He stood chest deep in the water facing her, his long blonde hair falling around his shoulders as the water ran down his torso in tiny rivulets. He closed the space between them, smiling warmly to her.

"You have me, to do with as you please." He joked raising his hands up in a surrender. Although there was more to this statement than what was said. The implied meaning was very clear. His heart pounded in his chest, as want became need. He wanted her to take him.. he wanted her to make the move. Yet, he was not sure if she was ready. So, he would have to wait, and hope.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up refreshed. In his arms was his beloved, sweet Sonia. He kissed her forehead and held her for a long while, not totally asleep nor fully awake. The birds sang around them, and in the distance the waves continued to roll in and crash against the shore. The world was idyllic. The previous night had left him feeling relieved, but also a little scared. Yes, he did love her, but how to make such a love work?

He wondered whatever became of the ring he was forced to give her so long ago. He did, at least, have some influence there. He picked it out. He could only guess she tossed aside when they parted ways. Possibly, when she found out he had worked for Robotnik and betrayed her.

His ears dropped a little at the thought. It certainly made sense.

Yet, what did not make sense was why she was still with him. Why she still loved him, and why, after all this time, her feelings had not changed. Would she grow bored of him? Would she leave him when something better came along? He shuddered at the thought.

_"No."_ he whispered.

Yet, he knew her.

He knew her well enough to know she needed excitement, adventure, and change.

_"I will not ask her."_ He resolved..._"I would not set her up to break my heart again." _

So he held her.

He held her knowing that this could be the last time he would be able to do so. Not by any natural means, although they were both aware of the mortal danger that Robotnik posed, this threat was something more subtle. It was a simple fact that, they had become two individuals with separate lives, and life, in all its complexities, had a way of throwing a monkey wrench in the most unexpected places at the most inconvenient times. 

She would stir a little in his arms, curling up into him and snuggling a bit closer to his form. Her head nuzzling into his neck while a hand would curl up against his chest. Sonia was drawn to the warmth that emitted from off of Bartleby trying to get as much of it as possible so hers would stay just as warm as well. She was so comfortable with him.

This is what a part of their life together would be like back when she was blinded by his old-self. But now... Now that she had reconnected with him... She was for certain that things were going to look better. It would take a few years since she still had her duties ahead of her, but there was a future with him that she could defiantly see! But would he want to wait for her...? And would she even have time for him after this as well as when she became true royalty when she would become a part of the Council of Four?

_No... I'm going to make sure that we get this future! This time we actually care about each other! This was real love! A love that I must protect and cherish! Letting this romance fail isn't an option. I will do this not only for me, but for Bartleby..._

Eyelids would arise as she would raise her head slowly to look at her lover. He seemed to be just as awake as she was, but only so awake that is. From the look on his face he seemed troubled by something... Was he as troubled as she was? Should they talk about it? Her ears stood up at the hearing of the word 'no'. _No? No __**what**__?!_ Shortly after he spoke that single word she heard the rest of what he had to say, the entire time he was out of it to not realize how much she was listening and paying attention. _Ask me what? And how could he think I'd break his heart let alone again?!_ Was what she wondered with a pang of hurt in her chest.

She needed to think, so she pushed her hand against his chest as she a rose from him. Without saying a word she crawled out of bed then made her way to the balcony area. So many thoughts were running thru her mind. Her heart aching from all that she had heard...

"Sonia?" He asked as he felt her move away from him. He watched her as she got out of their bed and walked out to the balcony. He could tell by her posture and the way her ears flicked around she was thinking.

"_Oh no._" He thought with dismay, "_she overheard me._"

He quickly got out of bed, and flung his robe about him before joining her on the balcony. He stood quietly behind her, before stepping closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sonia, you know I could never ask anything of you, that would take you away from doing what you were born to do." He said softly, his embrace locked. "Hear me out please?"

"You are a Princess, your job is to rule the Kingdom. You are a freedom fighter, and a defender of Mobius. The destiny that awaits you must be the thing that unites you and your brothers. If I marry you, and Sonia, I do desire that, then I fear I would come between you and your destiny. I love you Sonia, and because I love you I know I must let you go." The words were painful. How he wanted her to stay with him. To be his bride, to never leave his side. How he wanted to wake up everyday with her to fall asleep with her, and to grow old with her. How he desired to share every moment of his life with her.

He turned her around, and he kissed her again. He kissed her as he had done the previous night. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took her there, and did not relent. He wanted her to feel his love for her. His desire for her and her alone. He wanted to quench her desire, and to ravish her the way she dreamed of.

When he was done, he held her. His heart pounding in his chest, as he lay panting softly on the pillows.

She had been so wrapped in her thoughts at first that she hadn't heard the worrying question tone of her lover beckoning out to her. Her gaze was all over the place. Hands were clutching the rail of the balcony fiercely as she was trying to collect her thoughts. Though she didn't get anywhere since her mind was racing to the extreme.

The female hedgehog was on the verge of tears once more before her head shot up suddenly in feeling arms encase around her form... Before she could even open her mouth he was already speaking to her. Telling her how things were as they are, and how he felt he was a detriment.

But to Sonia, she felt like he could never get between her and her family let alone her destiny. She did have a fulfillment in the works, but somewhere after that she would be stuck in a point where she would have to go back to her own life, and that is where she saw Bartleby. Aleena wouldn't need a heir to the throne once she would regain in so she wouldn't take that that position for a while. And by that point... She'd have her own heir... Or at least she hoped...

But before she even had any chance to voice how she felt in all of this... Had she been turned to lock lips of passion with him. All thoughts on this matter slipping from her minds eyes, she returning her own passions all the while. Suddenly after the kiss had she been hoisted up to be laid upon what she was calling their bed as long as she stayed. Things of a sexual nature were returning from the night, and feeding her pooling carnivorious hunger. Every thing happening so fast yet so slow... So many noises that ripped from her being all the while...

It was all a desired fading blur as she panted against her lover's shoulder. Dark pink furred arms tangled around him holding him so close to her form - never wanting to release him. She knew for sure now that her hope and love would be waiting for her when she was able to come back for it, for him... The thought made her kiss at his shoulder before smiling into the fur.

Bartleby felt her hold him tightly. He turned his head slightly when she kissed his shoulder. Had she any idea how that sent a shiver up his spine, or how he felt so desperately helpless around her. Even though he knew, that she loved him. He felt as if his legs were made of jelly, and his heart would burst when she touched him, never mind when she kissed him. He rolled over onto his side pulling her close to him.

"Have you heard anything about the location of your mother?" He asked her. "I mean, the prophecy from the Oracle of Delphos foretold about a time when you will be reunited with your mother and form the Council of Four. That when the time comes, the Council of Four will overthrow Robotnik and peace will return to the land. I wonder why your mother is so, hesitant about revealing herself? All three of you have matured and have proven yourselves courageous, wise, and strong through your battles with Robotnik."

He rolled onto his back putting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the woven mats that made of the roof of his abode.

"If, she did reveal herself, and the Council of Four was formed. If Robotnik was defeated, and peace returned to the land... would you still be able to visit?" He asked, with a hopeful tone. 

A mouth had opened to respond, but was closed not long afterwards as the other continued with his question. As she would listen attentively to him she would try to come up with some thing that she hoped not only answered his question, but gave him the answer that he was anticipated to hear.

About the time that Bartleby had turned onto his back, and released her has she moved to where she sort of lying on her side but also on her back as well. Furred fingers grasped the thin material of the sheets pulling them up over her upper body as she too gazed up at the ceiling.

"I... I don't know..." Sonia started in a tone of uncertainty. "We were given audible information more than visual information. And I dunno why my mother stays in hiding. Maybe she's scared... Maybe she's unsure of where to begin in all this. Timing can be every thing to a particular person or object. If that doesn't go right then some thing could back lash towards that. And maybe that's what my mother is afraid of as well as planning... Like I said: I dunno."

She would turn back fully onto her side where she would nuzzle her head against his shoulder. Her hand releasing the sheet and rising to his broad furred chest. Fingertips would run swiftly yet slowly thru the fur caressing his flesh underneath so delicately all the while.

"I would stay here then more than visit once that would all happen..." Is what she would admit embarrassingly and shyly to him. Her tone was barely above a whisper when she spoke. She'd bury her face into his shoulder so he wouldn't look her in the eye. So he wouldn't pierce thru them and stare deeply into her soul. The burning of a scarlet blush was staining her fair cheeks. _What would he say to her in response to that? _Is what she wondered as her mind raced with so many responses that he could tell her.

He rolled over onto his side and pulled her into his arms. She was light, and felt so perfect beside him, as he nuzzled against her cheek, kissing it gently. Then he looked at her, her eyes sparkled like the purest of emeralds. He felt his heart race, at her reply, he could barely contain his joy. He rolled her onto her back before laying over her, as he looked down grinning he exclaimed, "Sonia, my dearest Sonia, more than anything in the world, I would want you to feel at peace here. Let this place be your safe harbor, and I will guide you home when you cannot find your way. My only request, is that when the time comes, I want to marry you." 

She couldn't contain the laughter of happiness that fell from her lips from all that was being so lovingly and truly spoken to her. Her nose nuzzled against his in an Eskimo kiss while she beamed a smile up at him. "I wouldn't have it any of the way... And you can't request some thing that has been anticipated for till now." And with one last sincere grin was backed up by eyes that shimmered as clear and brightly as the ocean's tides upon the island, she leant her head up to caress her lips with his... Before she would pull away and murmur breathlessly: "_I love you..._"

Bartleby smiled at her. The days melted into the nights. He spent every waking moment with her, and every sleeping one as well. He would kiss her every night, and again in the morning when he got up. Theirs was a happy idyllic life. With each day providing an opportunity to discover more about each other, and about the island that was his home. He also took her around to the neighboring islands, where they met the local Mobians that had settled and made the islands their home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Time has a way of flying by when one is in love, and loved in return. The world is brighter, more beautiful, and even the most mundane of tasks people often take for granted, now take on a new significance when it is shared. It was that morning that was so painful. The night before, he held her close, crying silently as he knew that she had to return to her family. He kissed her forehead as she slept, but found that sleep would not come to him. Instead, he lay awake listening to her breathe. Watching as the early pink light of dawn would creep over the window sil, and herald in the day when she would leave him.

They ate breakfast, although there was not much to be said. The mood tense with emotion, as he watched his lover. He would take her to his plane, and fly her out to where hers was moored up.

"I... I will never forget you Sonia." He said trying his best to hold back the tears. "You, you must go, I don't want you to risk flying at night... you should radio me when you arrive." He continued. 

Then he kissed her, he kissed her as if it was the last kiss he would give her. The truth was, it could be. Then, reluctantly, he let her go and swam towards the shore as he watched her from the beach. He would wave as usual, muster a smile, while inside he died.


End file.
